


A Little White Lie

by FoxxGlove



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Mistletoe, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, dimileth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxGlove/pseuds/FoxxGlove
Summary: An accidental sprig of mistletoe causes more harm than good for Dimitri and Byleth.  Nothing a little white lie can’t fix.Dimitri Week 2020Day 6: Mistletoe
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Dimitri





	A Little White Lie

**Author's Note:**

> A little pre-time skip dimileth on this lovely Christmas night.  
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

“Sylvain! Get that thing away from me! It’s never going to happen!” Ingrid crossed her arms over her chest, glaring up at the sprig of mistletoe Sylvain held pinched between his fingers.  
“Lighten up, Ingrid. It’s just a kiss. Besides, now you don’t have to ask. I’ve gone and done the hard work for you.” He winked slyly at her, brushing his messy red hair out of his eyes.  
“Ugh Sylvain! Fine, but only so you get rid of it.” She rolled her eyes and gestured for him to come down to her level. He obliged, craning his neck down to her, lips pursed ready for a kiss. She pinched his puckered lips and planted a kiss right on his cheek.  
“There! Now get rid of it!” She glared again, her green eyes like daggers.  
“Jeez you’re no fun.” Sylvain rubbed his cheek and winked again, “Thanks for the kiss though!” He sighed and tossed the mistletoe over his shoulder into the crowd of people behind him.  
~  
Dimitri had grudgingly agreed to a birthday party and had believed Mercedes and Annette when they said it would only be their house— he was very wrong. All houses crowded the floor and even some locals from the nearby villages had joined in the festivities. It was far too much. He thought how nice it would have been to have a simple gathering in their classroom. He mused at the idea of a simple cake and good food with friends, and of course, the Professor would be there.  
Dimitri sighed heavily as he watched the crowd of people dance with their partners. He’d been there only moments ago and he was happy to have a moment of reprieve. He didn’t mind dancing, but his mind wandered tonight. He had hoped to see her, but with so many unexpected guests it was difficult to spot her in the crowd.  
He caught sight of her for only a moment before Claude whisked her away from the sidelines, her fluffy blue hair disappearing in the crowd of people on the dance floor. He hoped to steal a dance himself. If he was going to be trapped in such a place he hoped that he could at least have a few moments with the Professor. He mused at the idea of holding her so close; perhaps they’d even share a casual conversation, or maybe she’d tell him she was proud of him or something similar; she was his professor afterall, despite their similar ages. He stopped and thought to himself, perhaps that’s all she was— professor, and he her student.  
The seeds of doubt sown in Dimitri’s head made him wonder if it was worth the trouble. Would she even want to dance with him? Frustrated and with a wounded ego, Dimitri turned his eyes away from the crowd. It only made him jealous as he watched Claude hold her. He envied Claude’s charisma anyways, but tonight, watching them dance and laugh together, it made him angry. He sighed and headed for the door to get some fresh air.  
A gentle thump on his head made Dimitri pause for a second. He heard the sound of light footsteps that he’d come to memorize as hers. He turned to face her, neglecting the small sprig that rested atop his head.  
“Professor!” He smiled and extended his hand to greet her. “Did you need something?” He desperately hoped she did. His heart beat steadily in his chest, butterflies rose from his gut and he struggled to meet her gaze. She had a lovely pink glow to her skin and her hair seemed somehow more voluminous and fluffy than usual. Her wide blue eyes held his and for a moment— he couldn’t breathe, intoxicated by her beauty.  
“Dimitri you uhh. I think you have something in your hair. Do you mind if I?—“ Byleth cocked her head to the side, trying to figure out for herself what exactly was in his hair.  
Distracted by her gaze he didn’t even hear her. He caught a hint of sadness in her eyes, only for a second. He wondered what caused it. He pushed the thought away and drew his attention to what had fallen out of his hair. Between his fingers he held a sprig of mistletoe, held together with a lovely red ribbon. The white berries stared back at him, mocking him as he desperately tried to compose himself in front of his professor; he swallowed and felt an immediate heat spread to his cheeks.  
“Dimitri? Are you okay?” She tried to grab the plant from him, but his grip was firm. She swore she could see the green stems beginning to split under the pressure of his hold.  
“Professor!” His voice shook a bit, “Professor I am so sorry. I don’t know where that came from, but—“. He was cut off by a hard pat on the back as Sylvain peaked into their private conversation.  
“Oh that’s where it landed! Wait—Prince Dimitri? You get to kiss the Professor! Man— talk about my bad luck!” He gave Dimitri a side hug, squishing the prince against him and leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Tell me how it is. I’m dying to know!”  
Byleth’s brow furrowed and she watched as Dimitri’s cheeks flushed red. She couldn’t hear what Sylvain had said, but based on the reaction Dimitri gave, it couldn’t have been good.  
Dimitri pushed Sylvain away, knocking the red-head back into Felix who groaned as his drink spilled onto his dress shirt. “Ugh! Stupid boar!” He growled as he shoved Sylvain off of him. “Always making a mess you never intend to clean up.”  
Dimitri froze and turned his head to Sylvain and Felix and then quickly back to Byleth. “I’m sorry, Professor! I have to go!” Without another word he turned away and headed for the door, this time successfully stepping into the cold night air.  
~  
Byleth stood in her place for a moment, trying to process what had just happened. Sylvain had mentioned a kiss and it had made Dimitri so upset. She thought for a moment, if the idea of such a thing disgusted the young prince. He was probably in talks of an arranged marriage to help build a stronger kingdom. Perhaps wishing to spend more time with the young prince wasn’t appropriate. He’d probably be betrothed by graduation. She blinked her eyes closed for a moment, took a deep breath and then returned to the party. It wasn’t worth it— he couldn’t be interested in her.  
She reached the refreshments table, dotted with lovely looking desserts and small snacks. She grabbed a fresh cup and went to pour herself some punch, but lost her grip and spilled the decanter all over the table. She cursed under her breath and began frantically wiping up the spill with a nearby cloth.  
From behind her she heard a snicker and she turned her head to see Claude once again. “Feeling a little clumsy tonight, Teach?” He teased as he helped her wipe up the mess. “Or are you in a daze after that kiss of yours?”  
Byleth blushed a soft pink. She turned her head away from Claude and sighed, “Nothing happened. I’m sure it was just an accident—”  
Claude caught the twinge of disappointment in her tone and his lips curled into a sly smile. “Wait. Hold up, Teach. So you’re saying you didn’t kiss him yet?” His voice was filled with concern.  
“No I didn’t. And more importantly I don’t think he wants to.” Her voice trailed off and she sighed as she cleaned up the last of her spill.  
Claude laughed and gestured to her empty cup. “Well that explains this mess!” He grabbed her cup and poured her a drink with ease. “Maybe your old man never told you, but mistletoe is supposedly infused with lots of natural magic. It brings good fortune and luck to those that share a kiss, but there’s just a tiny issue with it—“  
“What’s the issue?” Byleth asked, looking up at Claude.  
“Well if you don’t kiss you see, you’ll be cursed!” He delighted in watching her eyes light up. He nodded seriously, looking down at Byleth. “By the looks of you two, the bad times have only just begun.” He trailed off, looking off into the crowd of people. “Of course, it’s not too late though.” Claude sipped from his cup, giving Byleth a glance before nodding his head to the side, directing her to the door Dimitri had rushed out of.  
Byleth nodded and quickly turned heel, “I hope I’m not too late!” She said, already making her way to the door. “I wonder why he didn’t tell me. It’s harmless right?”  
Claude sipped on his punch and gave Byleth a wink, “Yeah Teach. Just a harmless kiss.”  
Byleth stepped out into the cold night air. She wondered why Dimitri hadn’t told her the superstition. Was he too embarrassed? Did he really not want to kiss her that badly that he’d risk his own luck and safety. What if he made a fatal error in battle? Or a stray arrow hit it’s mark? The thoughts overwhelmed her. She couldn’t bear to see him hurt like that. She wouldn’t see him die because of her and a silly superstition.  
~  
Dimitri sat beneath the branches of a large oak tree. The winter chill had taken the leaves away, but under the moonlit night he didn’t care. He sighed heavily and leaned his head back against the trunk. The look she’d given was burned into his head. She had looked so— sad. He balled his hand into a fist. It was a silly thing to wish they might have shared a kiss. Even if it was one that happened by chance.  
He’d wondered what it would be like to kiss her for some time now. From the first time he saw her fight he was smitten, enamored with her poise in battle. And then she chose his class, out of all of them; it made his heart skip a beat the first day of class when he walked in and she stood at the front desk. She was his Professor, and he was nothing more than her student. He sighed deeply, and punched the ground in frustration. A kiss? How foolish could I be?  
He stood up, ready to return to his room after such a disastrous evening when he heard the sound of footsteps again. Byleth turned the corner, huffing and puffing, out of breath from sprinting. She looked up after catching her breath and met and met Dimitri’s gaze. In the pale light of the moon his eyes were a brilliant bright blue. She smiled, relieved to have found him.  
“Professor!” He couldn’t hide his smile. She may have held no romantic feelings, he couldn’t deny his own. She filled him with such joy and even now in the faint lantern-light, she looked beautiful. Her skin was light, almost glowing in the darkness, and though her hair disappeared into the night, her eyes seemed to shine even brighter. She took his breath away. “Professor did you need something? I’m sorry to have run off like that. I just panicked. I was— embarrassed and I didn’t want to put you in an uncomfortable position.” He paused, taking a deep breath. “Don’t worry too much about a silly kiss. I understand it would be unprofessional for you to—“ he trailed off, hoping that was enough for her to leave. He didn’t want to dwell on this pain for too long.  
Byleth looked up at him, confused. “I don’t want you to have bad luck, Dimitri. I don’t want to see you get hurt because of some old superstition.”  
Dimitri looked at her, “What are you talking about Professor?” He watched her move closer to him. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he remembered the tree was to his back; he had nowhere to run.  
“I know you didn’t want to tell me Dimitri… about what will happen if we don’t kiss.” She looked up at him shyly. She knew he was embarrassed and she hoped he would stop her. He stood frozen and she sighed, continuing, “Claude told me about the magic in the mistletoe. And— I just—“. She looked down at her feet and then back up at him. She could see him, standing rigid as a board. She noticed how small the space between them was now and she begged him to just kiss her and seal the curse away. Those terrifying thoughts played on repeat in her head. She couldn’t watch him die. “Even if it means nothing to you, Dimitri. I— want to keep you safe.” She reached a hand up to his cheek and brushed a bit of blonde hair out of his face. She let her hand linger on his cheek, selfishly enjoying the heat from his face on her icy hands.  
Dimitri had no idea what to say. He’d never heard of such a story. And Claude? Of all people, she believed Claude? He swallowed the anxiety in his throat and silently thanked him. He looked down at her, his face level with hers now. He repeated her words, “I want to keep you safe too, Professor.”  
He smiled softly and leaned in close, sealing the space between them with a kiss that warmed his whole body. She was so gentle and light. Her lips were as soft as fresh snow and despite her cold hands, her mouth was warm. His cheeks flushed red and he held her for as long as he could, relishing in their private moment.  
Byleth pulled away, her cheeks pink, a smile pulled at her lips. He couldn’t quite tell in the dark, but he swore her eyes were brighter. Maybe she had liked it. He smiled, meeting her gaze as he took a leap of faith and pulled her to his body. She couldn't resist, she nuzzled into his body, and wrapped her arms around his waist, her head swimming with warm thoughts. She fit perfectly against his chest and although his armor was cold to the touch she stayed there, warmed by his embrace.  
“I hope it wasn’t too late.” She looked up, to see him beaming down at her.  
“I don’t think it was, Professor.” He said in hopes of calming any remaining anxious nerves. He smiled, thinking of Calude for a moment. He’d lied to her, but he was glad. It was a selfish wish, but he didn’t care. As he held her the memory of only moments ago danced in his head. He would have to thank Claude somehow, but that was for later, the only thing that mattered to him now was her. He gave her head a pat and smiled.  
He heard a faint whisper against him. He thought he heard her say, “Thank you.” He had the same thought. Thank you… to Claude.  
Byleth looked up and smiled softly. “Oh Dimitri! I almost forgot!” She pulled away from him to see his face, pink under his pale skin. “Happy birthday!”  
He laughed softly and held her hand, giving it a light squeeze. He hoped somehow she was as thankful to Claude as he was. “Thank you Professor. I’m so glad we were able to spend some time together. Perhaps we could… have tea again soon?” He regretted his words instantly.  
A smile spread across her lips and she nodded, “I’d like that, Dimitri. Tomorrow?”  
“Yes!” He hoped he didn’t sound too excited. “I would like that.”  
Byleth smiled a little wider and looked up at him. “I’m looking forward to it already!”  
Dimitri looked down at her. He still held her hand and he hoped she didn’t mind. Her hands were so small and delicate in his hands. The place she’d touched on his cheek held this magical heat he hoped would never fade.  
“We’re not far from your room. Please, allow me to escort you home.” He offered his arm and to his delight she took it.  
It wasn’t far from her room. Just around the corner. They walked past the party where only a few people remained. Dimitri caught sight of Claude standing in the doorway, a sly smile on his lips. He raised his cup to them and then turned to the thinning crowd of party-goers. Dimitri smiled, Thank you my friend.  
Dimitri led Byleth to her room on the first floor. “We’re here,” he said looking down at her as he unhooked his arm from hers. “I hope you had a good night, Professor, despite the bumps along the way.  
“I did. I was a bit worried, but I’m just glad you’re safe. I know the kingdom upholds those traditions and superstitions and I just—“ she trailed off, stopping herself.  
“Professor I—“ he was at a loss of words. The seeds of doubt returned. It was the lie. That’s all it was— to protect him. His smile faded and he closed his eyes for a moment. He needed to know and he needed to find out now. He took a breath and met her gaze. “Professor?”  
She looked up, wide eyes filled with uncertainty. She had over-stepped tonight. She knew it. The kiss meant nothing. She had tea with all her students on their birthdays. This would be no different. She braced herself.  
He leaned down and held her face in his hands, his thumbs rubbing her cheeks as he kissed her lips. He felt it again— the heat, the loveliest warmth he’d ever felt rested on her lips. He felt her lips curl to a smile and he felt her body as it returned his kiss with her own. He couldn’t breathe. It was real. This moment was so very real.  
He pulled away and looked at his dear professor, cheeks pink, glowing in the faint moon light. She was radiant, beaming as she looked up at him. No superstition or curse or magic. He had kissed her and she had kissed him back.  
Byleth laughed softly, dazed from her own excitement. She couldn’t form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence, but still she forced one out as she turned the door to her room. “Happy birthday, Dimitri.”  
He smiled and watched her disappear behind her door. His head swam with joyous thoughts and he blinked his eyes closed, re-living their special moment. The happiest I’ve had, Professor.


End file.
